staying sexy
by narutofan171
Summary: what happens if naruto cant change back from his sexy no jitsu form? PLEASE Read & Review if you are wondering why i am discribing naruto as a female... well...read the first chapter sexynonarusaku narusaku YURI lemon... compleated
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer... i own naruto my dog... but the telivision program that this is about belongs to shounens jump... 

setting-  
She couldnt believe that she was doing this with, of all peaple, naruto it was all a blur, she remembered a party... she didnt drink or eat anything so he couldnt couldnt have drugged her.  
she just got captured in his eyes and here they where... together in bed...

-------------

a playful smile ran across Haruno sakura's face as naruto unhooked her bra.  
"hey, naruto-kun... stop "  
"what do you mean" asked a confused naruto.  
"its just that. whenever sasuke-kun does it... its always so plain... so why dont we use some jitsu's to"  
"frisk things up a little"  
satesfied that naruto caught on. sakura nodded, grateful that he understood. naruto stood up, then brought the index and middle fingers of both hands together to form a cross.  
kage bushen no jitsu "ok"  
preforming his seal to create some shadow clones, sakura sat up the clones appeared... the bulges in there pants ment that naruto created them pre-exited...(this is my fic... i can do that... hahaha

naruto only created 2 clones for a nice simpl double penetration.

sakura waited ready to give the real and artificial naruto's whatever they went for.

and she gave it to them without being able to get ready, within a flash the naruto's dropped there pants and attacked...

unhooking the bra they took it off and threw it in the pile with the 3 sets of naruto-kun's pants and sakura-chan's red overshirt...

one naruto was possitioned under her, giving her the anal treatment... one sat on top of her stomach and procceded with tittyfucking, the other was sitting next to sakura, holding her head sideways so she could such him off as he helped with holding her breasts together for the other to have his way with them... the titty fucking caused sakura to move, thus the one under her started to buck around.

the pressure was gaining on sakura, nearing her to her orgasm, and it was going to be a big one cause sakura also was applying chakra to extend the pleasure piriod and the amout on pleashure she felt on her climax also increased, garenteeing a long gangbang

but it wasnt long... the original naruto (one doing the tittyfucking) did a hand sign, and the other naruto's vanished... after the one getting the blowjob gave her something to drink

falling on her back because the rest under her turned to smoke, she was annoyed when naruto stopped and got up... she wasnt even near her climax yet

"naruto-kun, what are you planning,"

"i always wanted to know what lesbians feel when they have sex"

"no" she complained... she didnt wand to go holebumping with sexy no jitsu naruto...

"yes" exclaimed naruto"

naruto positioned his hands and yelled "transform"

he instantaniouslt turned into a hot looking naked girl

"ok this is not lesbian... as long as i remember that she is a guy" sakura's inner self reminded her, much to her displeasure.

"ok" said sexy no naruto...

naruto lai down and rubbed his clit (thats one term you would normaly think of as wierd) against hers.. it was a new expierience for both of them... he couldent wait to get eaten out...

as the transformation jitsu is not a genitsu so it is always a real temporary transformation... the feeling of pleasure was 100 authentic for naruto... and also new to both of them

"69" he asked and before she had a chace to respond with her yes, he was already in the position...

"well" he asked sakura "i am a boy, just in a girls body so its not gay, i am just temporarily a lesbian... wait"

befor the sheruto could figure out that what he just said with his reasurence that the act wasnt gay was an oxymoron, sakura dug in, naruto moaned sakera's name before starting to do the same... to her...

----aftermath, the sheruto got off off sakura, cum all over his face... he whiped it off----

naruto did a nhandsign to change back... nothing happened...

again... still nothing...

he put a shocked look to a confused sakura,

"i cant turn back"

well sorry if you thinks it is short... but i was getting tired of these sex things without female naruto 


	2. female for the rest of my life

disclaimer: i do not own naruto... but sakura is on Ebay under the sex slave catagory, and naruto already bid 40,000 amarican big ones on her... (sasuke only put one doller in)

A highly embaressed naruto walked out of the konoha hospital

"well my 'condition' requires some time to think about" naruto told sakura who was waiting outside for him

"couldnt stop laughing huh?" she finished, making naruto blush even harder...

"no..."

they stopped after 10 minutes of laughing., the reason i cant turn back is because i did a girl... you (sakura has a tinge of guilt on her face.)

i wasnt listening when she explained why but it turns out that the only way i can turn back is if i do a guy, and considering the fact that i am not gay, i am going to have

to resort to plastic sergery

"well, now that i like you, i am going to have to get used to being refered to as a lesbian then.

"i am just glad i found some clothes that fit me..." naruto stated...

"well, at least you have me"

"i have another question... why are you staying with me?" asked naruto...

her answere was sudden and cruel: "guilt"

"hey, i am still embaressed from when we told sasuke and kakashi... that is the only time in my life i saw that piece of shit laugh so damn hard"

"hey, dont resort to swearing naruto" sakura stated calmly.

"yeh, well if you didnt to the swear word that starts with f to me, i wouldnt be here right now" he/she shot back (i still dont know what to call him/her if he/she is stuch in this state)

"just be glad i am staying by my side, and hey... you can entertain your (cough) straight self... using a simple mirror" she retorted ignoring her inner selfs laughing at naruto in her ear...

"hey... thats right" said naruto with a wierd expression on his/her/whatever his/her sex is face,

sakura started to walk toward naruto's home...

naruto's place---

his messy place was not shocking to sakura, but naruto went straight to the closet and changed clothes into his classic blaizer orange shirt.

"NARUTO" sakura stated, "I CAN SEE YOU"

"so, you have the same things i do... well... now you do at least

"oh, well dont forget to use bra's, ok, they keep the goods nice and firm..."

naruto was choked on his/her own spit at that remark

"so you are a lesbian" he/she stated.

"well, i am trying to become one considering that you are going to be like that for the rest of your life..."

hidding a smirk in his/her face he/she pushed her onto his bed

"fine then, but only once" she stated before lying back to accept it.

sorry, i just feel like keeping you waiting...


	3. naruto's bed

disclaimer:i do not own any charectors in naruto, but in my dream last night i got a sakura sex slave with a bid of 40001 on ebay but i sill dont own the show that she belongs to... now this is going to be a short chapter cause i want to get back to banging sakura slave... (in reality i need to take a shit)

chapter patterns: it is going to be sex-plot-sex-plot-sex-plot... ect ect ect until the ending of the funny sex chapter with the words (i tell you but sakura's plea for me makes it so you cant hear)

----------------

chapter 3

naruto... even though she was a girl now... still had some of her sexual fantasies. one of witch was sakura... who she could now count as her own blowup doll

sakura still wanted to be penetrated... so they came up with an idea... fingering... naruto's finger moved in and out of her... starting out slow... but the pace was quickining...

"yes... YES ... YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS"

naruto wasnt done yet... he positioned his rear in the 69 position so sakura could eat him out as he worked her...

getting the picture... sakura stuck her tounge into her former boyfriend current girlfriend and her head seemed to transform into a jackhammer...

the reaction did slow the fingering... but only a short while... as naruto's newly acqired womanhood was invaded by sakura's toungue...

sakura was also having difficulty with her own licking as naruto inserted a second finger...

she was also having difficulty applying chakra to her special area's so she was coming to her climax faster and faster until she retracted her toungue and screamed her friends name in her orgasm...

"NNNNAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUTTOOOOOOOOOOOO"

her cum exploded on naruto's fingers and also gave hin an idea... turning around he saw that she was panting in exaustion.

as he was not even close to an orgasm for some reason... but he turned into a face to face position shoved his finger soaked with her own cum into her mouth...

" here sakura chan, have a nice drink"

fully aware that it was her own, she drank anyway growning.

Naruto was still not finnished however and lowered her clit and started to rub it with sakura chans parts.

they both groaned...

**'WHAT ARE TOU DOING WOMAN THIS IS A GIRL now... well... now he is leagally a woman at least'** sakura's inner self reminded her...

'but that is only because i said we needed to get frisky the first time you told me to sleep with him'

her inner self gave up and decided to root sakura on...

**'go go go'** she cheered.

after a while of clitbumping. naruto unexpectedly exploaded... some got into her pussy... but she didnt mind.

she loved naruto now...

'**great now i am the inner version of a lesbian... nice...'** said inner sakura with a tone or dread in her voice

'shaddap' thought sakura... as she got out of naruto's bed...

she only had her pantied on when she was remembering that she was at naruto's place... she heard a nock on the door... throughing her overcoat red overcoat on she rushed for the door... aware that naruto was still getting the hang of womens clothing...

sighing she opened the door to see...

------------------------------

ok i am going to have to end here before i shit myself sorry...


	4. how to eat like a laddie

disclaimer- i dont own the naruto or any charectors in it... unless you count my fantasylands sakura sex slave i got off of ebay

-------------------------

the thirds grandson was waiting for naruto at the door... but only slightly shocked to see sakura as he was under the impression that they had always been close...

"hi konohamaru" she said...

**ITS THAT BRAT AGAIN**

"i was looking for naruto" he said

"i dont think he wants to see anyone right now"

"why" asked the 3rds grandson confused... boss always plays ninja with us...

"you know his sexy no jitsu..."

"yeh" said konohamaru... still wondering where this was going

"he cant turn back"

the expression on konohamaru's face made the inner sakura laugh almost nonstop.

"WHAT"

konohamaru started laughing his ass off... as naruto entered... she figured out the panties but she had the braw on upside down so she had to hold it there.

seein knonohamaru she covered what she would normally cover... but the braw fell off going unnoticed.

sakura slapped her head as konohamaru fell down the stairs leading to naruto's house... laughing the entire way.

shutting the door she put her friends bra on.

"like this", she told the former boy

teaching naruto how to act like a ladie was a full time job... and naruto was a slow learner.

the first lesson was also difficult- lesson one- table manners

SWAT

"whatcha do that for?" asked naruto

"use a napkin moron not your sleeve."

naruto muttered something under her breath but he used a napkin to wipe his face.

they where at the ramen stand that naruto liked so much...

but a few minutes later they where in one of the "ladies dont bealch out loud speaches when sasuke walked in...

naruto glared at him... he saw naruto and his usual dull look was fighting to stay that way and not turn into laughter...

"hey sakura-chan... what are you doing with naruto _chan_?" putting slight emphasis on the second "chan" making naruto a little ticked.

"hey, buddy, i know you where much more attracted to me before i was like this but you dont have to get jelous...

"are you calling me gay"

"i believe i am" said naruto, eyeing her rivel

sakura, seeing the tension, tugged naruto to go with her,

naruto followed suit, her eyes glared at sasuke until sakura lead her out of the resturaunt.

"my place again?"

"where else"


	5. first fingering

Yeah! another one!SEE! I rememeber to R&R!  
Another lemon on the next chapter? WELL...  
UPDATE SOON!  
ByE

is this soon enough for you

disclaimer: still have sakura in my imagination... but in real life she and the other charectors are owned by shounens jump... i think they are at least... lol

----------------------------------------------------------------

naruto's house was still just the way they left it... a mess

sighing. sakura got ready to clean up the living room considering that naruto would want to find new uses for the furniture...

but before she could pick up a singlething... she noticed naruto went to where she knew that her friends weapons where kept... pulling a kunie from the weapon closet...

naruto saw the slight look of fear on her face

"dont worry... i am just trying to make a strap-on... i want to know how penetration feels" she told sakura... "i ain't going to kill you"

relieved sakura went back to cleaning... until a snap startled her... she looked, naruto broke the handle off of the kunai knife,

"man this is difficult..." she said " how do I attatch this to a belt?

thats when sakura had an idea "you want penetration... lets do the same thing we did this afternoon... but lets switch roles..."

"i thought that was a "just this once" kind of thing."

"well... sometimes i go back on my word in my sex life... besides..."

she stepped toward a confused naruto

"i like to do it with you"

naruto was confused... but all the same... she took of her old selfs clothes and waited... it seamed like sakura was going for a nice striptease...

sakura slowly unzipped her overcoat and let it slide down her body... and licked the bottom of her lipps.

'**this'll please him**' said the inner sakura

'it is not a "him" anymore' she reminded her inner self as she unclipper her bra and slowly let it slided down her arms and onto the floor...

her pants went off next and then her panties... soon she was on naruto's female lap. and licked her friends bead...

'this oughta be new for him' she thought

**'i thought that "he" was a "she" now' **her inner self joked

'can it' she told her inner self

'**your the lesbi... i mean boss' **with that the inner sakera shut up...

meanwhile, naruto was havin the time of her life

she moaned her girlfriends name... "sakura... more..."

naruto did get more... she finnished by adding one finger into his clit and entered, wiggling it around

'the g spots gotta be here somewhere.' she thought to herself

naruto screamed her name...

"SAKURA-ah"

'i thing i found it'

sakura continued hitting th g spot and at the same time licking the bead, her finger was starting to wrinkle from how wet she was making naruto.

she stoped fingerfucking her and brought out the finger, she licked the bead again...and rammed in three fingers.

she fucked him with the fingers hard... and at the same time licked her friends newly accuired love button.

naruto was screaming sakura's name before orgasm... but what was bad for sakura was that she removed her 3 fingers to put even more it... her mouth was open when she was licking naruto's button... and well she drank most of it...

coughing the cum a little she regained control and swollowed it... then looked up at an exausted and panting naruto...

"well naruto chan... how was I?

"p... per.. perfect"

she could see how flustered naruto was... and was about to demand the same from him when the phone rang...


	6. kakashi sensai

disclaimer... i dont own the manga or anime... just the sakura sex slave

----------------------------------

this one is not going to be that many sex related jokes as my parents are o there way over at my apartment (they still think i am a clean nice little guy who is perfectly straighti am straight... i just mean they think i am not perverted and i am to scared of how much of my life will be wasted by one of there lectures of absinance- they dont worry i am writing a teen fic with nothing to do with naruto so if they want to read over my shoulder i will "accidentally" close this one and open that insisting that it is this one)

----------------------------------------

not bothering to dress, consitering it was only a phone call sakura picked it up

"uzamaki resedence this is sakura speaking..."

"sakura? what are you doing over at naruto's"

hearing her perverted sensai on the other line made her regret not dressing before picking up...

"i am the only female in the squad besides naruto... so now he (inner sakura:**SHE! he is a SHE**) wants me to explain how to dress in the womans undergarments"

sakura explained

"oh is that why your naked" kakashi stated...

" well... yes... wait... how did you know i was..."

sakura then saw him looking in from the window... his showing eye closed a cell phone by his ear...she went for the closest thing she could grab to cover herself up. witch was unfortunately naruto's goodies, she noticed... and her hand shot awat in shock and embarisment...

naruto... taken slightly aback by this... and to stupid to notice sombody was watching them... was holding a bra

"how do i put this on again"

then... it finally happened... sakura was so so humilliated that she fainted... leaving a dumbfounded naruto

"um are you ok?" asked naruto...

30 minutes later... sakura was still out cold and naruto was forced to go commando under her usual clothing because her guide to dressing was unconsiouse on the floor. covered by a blankket that kakashi put over her.

"well naruto chan... thanks for the dinner. and remind sakura we have a new c rank mission to go on when she comes too... meet me at the bridge at nine in the morning" kakashy yelled back.as he left. leaving naruto to figure out what to do with sakura...

---------------------------

when sakura came too she was a bit groggy before she noticed she was in a bathtub filled with water (thats what naruto's moronic brain told him to do with her) she opened her eyes and found that naruto was on the other side facing her. and he was a guy again...

the girl naruto entered

"guess what... my shadow clones are the real me... and the real me is a girl... man this is my unlucky day

making a handsign naruto's clone disappeared... alowind the female version to get in

-----------------------

ok so my parents didnt arrive yet... so i made this good


	7. bath and a female father

DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto

sorry but i want to make an unrated version of the naruto saga... so this is going to be the last chapter (sniffle.)

naruto climed in the bathtub with sakura... she was still disapointed of the male naruto only being a clone... she sort of missed the old naruto penetrating her...

but she had to settle with her new naruto... then she had an idea...

'duh... transform into a guy'

**NICE PLAN... but do it when your out of the tub... ok... i want to try this in a tub ok.** her inner self told her

'who's the lesbian now bitch' she told her inner self.

naruto who was still waiting for some fun... cleared her throught...

the noise snapped sakura out of her daydream...

"you want some... you had some... now its your turn... sakura told naruto... who groaned

"fine" naruto said reluctantly as sakura got into a comfortable position and spread her legs for easy access...

naruto decided to try some interesting things... that would pleasure her

'now what to rub... i know... the bulb she licked the last time we did it... ah yes... natures rubix cube' (lol family guy reference)

naruto pulled fingered for her target...

'is that it... no thats my own... ah heres her pussy' naruto thought...

sakura started to squirm as he looked around for her love button... and when he found it... he teased it... and kept lightly fingering it... he knew that would tourcher her a little...

she squirmed but naruto's free arm held her back at the tubs edges.

relaxing all her mucles sakura had to fight to keep relaxed with the torturous touching her lover was doing to her... but naruto's arm that kept her pinned was slowly sliding down onto her breast and

squeazing it...

she couldnt take it anymore

she orgasmed...

they where out of the bathroom and into nruto's living room... sakura instructed naruto to sit down. and after her girlfriend was seated... she did a handsignfor a transformation

a puff of smoke and when it cleared... naruto could see that sakura wa the same exept... could it be? yes... sakura had a dick... the same size as naruto's old one

naruto stared at it...

and looked at sakura with a queastioning look

"yes" she replied

naruto gulped as sakura inserted her new stuff into naruto's new stuff.

" this is going to change you back"

"how" remember. if a guy is transformed into a girl and does a girl... he cant turn back unless he does a guy... and same thing with girls counts as well" she explained

"but because i am not fully transformed into a dude i can turn back

"how did you know that"

"this fics writer wanted to end it so he gave us this explination"

"oh... well... fuck me"

"oh yeh... sorry.

sakura began moving in and out... this was new to her as she only had girlparts before... naruto however was enjoying it more than her... as she was playing with her breasts at the same time...

"oh sakura" naruto breathed as she quickened her pace 'faster...

but before she could do so... naruto ruptured...

and brought her down to a kiss...

"well you can turn back now..."

"actually i cant... not for at least nine months" naruto stated

"why not"

"because the author wanted a funny ending" naruto said

"and"

"he made it so i am pregnant... and your the father..."

sorry for shortness of series... i just wanted to start the naruto unrated fics


End file.
